


Burn it Down

by Tristan_Trans



Series: Minesona [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Original Work
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:02:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27622444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tristan_Trans/pseuds/Tristan_Trans
Summary: This is Jayden's backstory. Titles from Linkin park songs.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Minesona [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019577
Kudos: 3





	Burn it Down

Jayden woke up and looked around his cold, blank room he had been living in for 20 years now. The walls were a dark grey, with a brick-like texture and the name SIOPSAN printed onto a poster. There was a sink, a bed which he sat up on, a mirror, a white cupboard with his extra clothes and hygiene things were. Jayden got up and walked over to the mirror and looked at his reflection. He had short dark brown hair that was all over the place from how he slept, his eyes were a deep cobalt blue and had a slight green tint to them. 

He was wearing the labs test subject clothes, which were a dark green shirt and trousers. He heard a sound of gas coming from one of the vents in the corner but thought nothing of it as it happens normally.   
Jayden reached down into one of the cupboards and got out his toothbrush and toothpaste, squirting a blob of toothpaste onto his toothbrush and started to brush his teeth. He stopped halfway through as he noticed his teeth were noticeably sharper and bigger. His eyes started to hurt when his vision faded out, only seeing darkness. 

He started to panic but that made his condition worse as his ears started to grow out, becoming pointier at the ends.  
The sides of his head hurt as little stubs started to grow in, making his situation even worse than it already was. He started to cry from his eyes, or should I say, eye as the pain got worse and worse. All of the noises overwhelmed hi as he felt his bones stretch out and his bones become stronger. It became so bad that he passed out, on the floor.

"So subject 1820 is unconscious?"  
"Yes, he passed out after his transition occurred."  
"Well make sure the gas is still running"  
"Yes sir"  
A pair of feet running off could be heard.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there ya'll, this is the first chapter :D  
> I'll try update every week or so ^-^  
> Also I liek to leave stuff on cliff hangers so >:3


End file.
